Why? Why ME!
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: Sango asks an embaressing question. And Kagome tries to avoid it. Key word: tries...
1. Chapter 1

A huge sweat drop appeared at the back of Kagome's head. She loved all her friends, but sometimes, they could be a bit of an airhead sometimes. And she really didn't want to answer the question the brunette just asked.

"Come on Kagome! Teeeeell meeeee!" Sango whined, Kagome's blush proceeded to travel down her neck. "No." Kagome's stern voice almost made Sango go ask someone else, but she wanted to know why it was making Kagome blush.

Sango knew a LOT of things. So Kagome had no idea how her friend didn't know the answer to her own question. "Fine, I'll just go ask Sesshomaru!" Kagome wasn't sure if her face paled or turned even redder. She quickly grabbed her friends arm.

"Sango. Your a very, very smart person. Don't you think, an A student, wouldn't need to ask somebody that and just figure it out what it means themselves?" Sango considered these words. But Kagome was still dodging the original question.

"The seconded I asked you, your face started turning red! And I want to know why!" Kagome tried to think of a why out of this situation. "The meaning to that word has left my brain temporarily. I'll tell you when I remember." Kagome forced a smile. 'Which will be never.' She added as an afterthought.

"If you don't answer me now, I will ask Sesshomaru and also tell him, that when he's around you, that's how you feel!" Kagome paled. 'Oh god!' There was no way out of this. And it's all Miroku's fault! He just had to go up to Sango and tell her that's how she made him feel.

Determination filled Sango's brown eyes. "What does 'horny' mean?" Kagome now resembled a tomato.

When Kagome got the chance... She was gonna **kill** Miroku.


	2. The hunt for Miroku, part 1

I was asked if there was gonna be a second chapter... And since I still have free time, TADA!

LADYSILVERFOX-guest: I would have done that but, it wouldn't be as fun to read! And then Kagome would have no reason to kill Miroku, right? XD

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kagome stalked the halls of her high school looking for her prey. Kagome had a feeling her prey knew she was looking for him. She had searched EVERYWHERE, but when she asked someone if **he** was there, they said he had just left minutes before she arrived. Which irked her to no end.

She walked light on her feet so he wouldn't hear her. She decided to check the Library next. Maybe if she was lighter on her feet, she'd catch him!

She was silent as she opened the door leading into the library and walked in. She turned a corner by one of the bookshelves to see Miroku peeking out on the other side, like he was waiting for someone. Kagome smirked wickedly.

She inhaled a large amount of air before yelling out his name, she didn't care if she would get in trouble for being loud in the Library.

"MIROKU!"

He whipped around with a yelp. His face paled, his face now resembled a piece of paper with eyes, nose and a mouth. Miroku open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"K-Kagome-sama!" He managed to stutter out.

Kagome's blue eyes darkened with rage. "I'll give you a five second start." Miroku took off, leaving an outline of where he used to stand. "... Five!" Kagome smiled gleefully. "The hunt is **_on_**!"


	3. The hunt for Miroku, part 2

Miroku was terrified.

The sweet, kind, cute and beautiful Kagome everyone knew... Was very, very pissed at him right now. It was rare when Kagome actually got mad enough to want to hurt someone, so when Miroku had heard someone say how pissed Kagome looked when she had passed them in the hallway... He knew... He was the prey.

The one Kagome had her sights set on to sink her claws into. Her dark blue eyes were filled with the fire of vengeance, her pale and flawless skin was flushed in rage, her beautiful smile was turned into a nasty snarl, her long and delicate fingers twitched, wanting to choke the life out of him and her silky, wavy, raven hair looked wild. That's the sight that greeted him whenever he had heard her voice yell out his name in the library.

The last time he felt that terrified was when he fought with Naraku. But admittedly, Kagome was much more terrifying. She was a Female Grim Reaper ready to take his soul to Hell.

Miroku's eye brightened a bit when he got an idea, although not a good one. He looked around him before literally diving head first into the announcement room. He roll into a crouch and pulled out his cellphone. He prayed to every know god in the world that this would work.

"Sesshomaru, I need your help."

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kagome almost screamed in outrage. She shouldn't have let Miroku have a head start. The sneaky little bastard. He knew this school's layout better than she! She grumbled under her breath. "Kagome no Baka. Should have let that weirdo principle give me a Tour of the school."

Kagome stiffened when Sesshomaru's voice came on over the school speakers. "Miko... This Sesshomaru has wanted to say this for a long time." His voice paused, like he was uncertain of something. "You, Miko, make this Sesshomaru horny."

All the rage and hatred Kagome had felt for Miroku was quickly replaced with happiness and embarrassment. Her face turned pure red. 'Sesshomaru... He-he just... Said... Oh my Kami.' She quickly fled to the bathrooms when classmates started staring at her. She covered her face with her hands. 'The Kami's hate me today.' She thought.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Monk." Miroku almost squeaked at Sesshomaru's deadly voice. "Why did you have this Sesshomaru read this over the intercom?" Miroku chuckled nervously. 'How do I answer this without being decapitated by the Ice Prince?'

Hehe, hope you like!

Read and review! The more reviews the more inspired I am to write!

Julia. and SnowMiko!


End file.
